Episode 8527 (5th July 2019)
Plot Jai invites a giddy Laurel for lunch in the pub. David tells Leyla he was up until 3am talking to Jacob on the games console. Leyla isn't sure they should be encouraging Jacob to sit all day on the games console but David believes it's worth it if he gets the chance to speak to Jacob. Doug is agony due to his bad back so Brenda suggests he sees a doctor. At Wishing Well Cottage, Sam reads a letter from Lydia telling him that she's left him. Sam cannot believe it. David continues to communicate with Jacob via the games console. He explains to Leyla that he's told Jacob he's at university in the hopes that it might inspire Jacob to do something with his life. Robert can't concentrate on anything as he's too busy thinking about Victoria moving away. Liv suggests a fresh start could do Victoria good but Robert is adamant Victoria needs to be around family. Chas informs Faith, Marlon and Bear that Zak decided to keep Lisa's ashes and they actually threw the contents of the vacuum cleaner into the reservoir. They find it hilarious. Afterward, Marlon shows the them article on the front page of the Hotten Courier about the bones found at the school. Marlon notes the picture of the suspected mother that accompanies the story looks like Lydia. Sam tries in vain to get hold of Lydia. Zak suggests Lydia needed a few days away but Sam thinks Lydia has left for good and blames himself for suggesting she adopt Samson. Jacob offers to help Eric at the B&B although Eric suggests he asks Brenda for a job instead. Brenda agrees to give Jacob a trial. Robert calls by Keepers Cottage to talk to Victoria about the move. Robert believes Victoria is rushing into this decision and reminds his sister she can stop Wendy from harassing her without her leaving but Victoria believes moving is the only way. Sam and Belle pop into the pub to ask if anyone has seen Lydia. Sam realises Marlon is hiding something so Bear shows him the front page of the Hotten Courier. Sam doesn't want to believe the photograph is Lydia but Belle states its the spitting image of her. Doug has been to see the doctor who's diagnosed him with a slipped disk which will take months to heal. Leyla returns to Farrers Barn and tells David that Jacob has got a job at the café. Back at Wishing Well Cottage, Sam stares at the photograph of Jennifer Finn of the front page of the Hotten Courier. Belle believes it's Lydia but a worked-up Sam insists that doesn't make any sense. Jacob is confused when the 'stranger' he's talking to through the games console asks him when he starts at café as he didn't tell them where he's working. Robert hates the thought of Victoria and Diane moving away, although Aaron reminds Robert that Victoria will feel better when she leaves. Jacob storms over to the Mill and confronts Liv about catfishing him. Liv protests her innocence and reminds Jacob that Leyla was behind them whilst he was asking Brenda for the job. A worried Sam arranges a search party to look for Lydia. At the same time, Lydia walks into the police station and tells the Desk Sergeant that she's Jenny Finn and the baby they found is hers... Cast Regular cast *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Laurel Thomas - Charlotte Bellamy *Jai Sharma - Christopher Bisson *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Liv Flaherty - Isobel Steele *Robert Sugden - Ryan Hawley *Aaron Dingle - Danny Miller *Faith Dingle - Sally Dexter *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Bear Wolf - Joshua Richards *Jessie Dingle - Sandra Marvin *Jacob Gallagher - Joe-Warren Plant *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Victoria Barton - Isabel Hodgins *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Lydia Hart - Karen Blick Guest cast *Desk Sergeant - Stephen Casey Locations *Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen and yard *Main Street *Church Lane *David's Shop - Exterior *Mulberry Cottage - Living room and kitchen *Farrers Barn - Living room and kitchen *Apartment One, Mill Cottage - Living room/kitchen *The Woolpack - Bar *The Grange - Front garden *Café Main Street - Outdoor seating area *Keepers Cottage - Living room *Pollard's Barn - Living room, driveway and kitchen *Footbridge *Hotten Police Station - Reception Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2019 episodes